<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and The Wolf by Descendants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949284">The Princess and The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants'>Descendants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, G!P, G!P Uma, G!p Mal, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Protective Mal (Disney), Smut, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON A HIATUS)</p><p>Mal is from a dark and gloomy place called the Isle and Evie is from the other side where the light shines and birds sing called Auradon. While the Isle and Auradon are one, there is a wall that separates these two very different worlds. The Isle is ruled by Maleficent and Hades and Auradon is ruled by Belle and Adam, There kids Ben and Evie and Dizzy are from Auradon and kids of King Adam and Queen Belle. There kids Mal and Hadie are from the Isle and kids of King Hades and Queen Maleficent. What happens when Ben crowned king tells them that he picked 10 kids from the Isle to come and live in Auradon? What happens when Mal falls for someone she never though she would? What happens when you combine regular kids with wolfs and foxes? Find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Chad Charming, Calista Jane "CJ" Hook/ Chad Charming, Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie/Uma (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning references to sex but not full on smut yet</p><p>Ok so wow what a summery umm......If you are following me on my Insta you know I teased this on Friday night, Ok here's some shit that I need to clear up Yes there still is magic, Mal can either be a Dragon or a Wolf but likes the wolf form better, Lonnie and Chad are going to be "Evil" aka wolfs from the Isle while some VK's will be born and raised in Auradon like Evie and Carlos etc... Hades and Maleficent will be together and King and Queen, Hadie will be Mal's brother instead of half brother. Evie and Ben are going to be siblings with Dizzy. Yes there will be songs, Maleficent will be abusive to Mal, Hades gets no say so in the matter even tho he would help Mal. Ok now to other fics, One-Shots will be over soon but it might be back later on but for now I want to focus on other muli fics like The Dragons and this one, Smut one-shots will have slow updates cause it take a couple of days for a chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov</strong>
</p><p>The Isle is a gloomy and dark place were no sun shines, Auradon is a place where the sun shines and birds sing. Ruled differently and kids brought up differently. Prince Ben was a kid when he learned about the Isle, He and his sisters made it there job for when he turned king he would have them come to Auradon. Little did he know that, that day would come sooner</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(1 Year Later)</strong>
</p><p>On the Isle Mal was cleaning herself up from the beating her mother gave her 5 minutes earlier. Mal's mother was a bich and her father was an ok dad but her didn't do much in her life. After Mal cleaned up she put her purple shirt and leather jacket on, Mal ran out the castle and went out to the central area and ran to the woods were she met this girl and they had some fun</p><p>"Hey Mal" The girl said</p><p>"Hey you" Mal said grabbing the girl and pulling her to a cabin that they had out there</p><p>When they got there Mal started to kiss her, Mal pushed her up against the wall and started to take off her shirt. Once they were naked Mal pulled her to the bed and made her lay down, That's when Mal started to put her dick inside her, Mal knew she only did this to let of some stream but she needed it. When the girl finally came after 5 minutes, Mal started to go faster to finish in her, Mal finally came and kissed her neck. After sometime Mal left and ran back to the central area and howled, after she howled her pack came out of different places</p><p>"Hadie, I need to see the princess of Auradon again" Mal said as her brother came up</p><p>"Why, You've been obsessed with her lately" Hadie said handing Mal the magazine</p><p>"That's none of your business Hadie" Mal said grabbing the magazine</p><p>"Mal don't be so harsh on him" Jay said</p><p>"Well if he stopped asking so many questions I wouldn't be that" Mal said</p><p>"MAL, HADIE" Maleficent yelled walking near her pack</p><p>"What mother" Mal said grabbing her brother and walking towards there mother</p><p>"You and your brother and your pack are going to Auradon" Maleficent said</p><p>Jay and Freddie tried to make a run for it but Uma and Harry grabbed them</p><p>"What?? Why??" Mal said confused as to why they wanted them a pack of weirdos (as other kids called them), Mal &amp; Hadie &amp; Jay &amp; Freddie &amp; Chad &amp; Lonnie were wolfs while Uma &amp; Celia &amp; CJ &amp; Harriet &amp; Harry were foxes. Mal and Uma were the only ones who could shape shift into different creatures so why would Auradon want them</p><p>"Well the new young king made a decree that he picked 11 kids from the isle and that you, your brother and your pack" Maleficent said bored of saying it</p><p>"Ok, well were not going, I don't want to be near those idiots" Mal said scoffing</p><p>"Well to bad your going and you are going to find your beta, Most of you know that a human can be a beta, omega or Alpha, as Wolfs and Foxes you have that in you. But humans don't know they have it to. Mal I need you to find the beta that will be part of your pack. All of you are Alphas or Omegas, and there is one Beta but she/he is a human and will be the salvation of retrieving your fathers stone that keeps us, us" Maleficent said</p><p>After some hesitation Mal responded with "Fine" and then they walked to go back home and get some clothes </p><hr/><p>The next day Mal and Hadie's met at the wall and they saw the pack, Someone on the other side made a whole through the wall with magic. Mal went through first as head lead of her pack. As Mal walk through she saw a limo and she went in, she knew her pack would have Alphas walk through first so Mal slowly saw Jay, Harry, Uma, and Chad walk through than the Omegas slowly came in and sat near the Alphas. Some had relationships like Chad and CJ while others were not ready for a relationship or have not found the right person. Mal was holding on to her brother and she keep thing of Auradons Princess. Evie. Mal knew she was beautiful and wouldn't mind being with her, but she wouldn't want Mal as her girlfriend when she can have other princess. Mal was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her brother tell her that they were there</p><p>"Mal" Hadie's said, He finally pinched her and that snapped her out of her own little world</p><p>"What?" Mal said hissing and rubbing her arm</p><p>"Were here" He said</p><p>"Ok, lets do this thing" Mal said getting up and grabbing Hadie's arm</p><p>They walked out and saw King Ben and Princess Evie and Princess Dizzy. Mal felt like she couldn't breathe, all of her breath got taken away from one look at that goddess of a princess. Mal thought that Evie was absolutely gorgeous. But she had to play it cool, Mal stood in the middle of the group and kept a arm around her brother just incase</p><p>"Hello, Its so good to finally meet you all, My name is Ben-" Ben said before he was inturpted</p><p>"King Ben" A girl in way to much pink said</p><p>Ben chucked before he started again "That is Audrey, My sister Evie's girlfriend"</p><p>"Princess Audrey, And Princess Evie, isn't that right Appelpie" Audrey said smiling at Evie, and Evie looking embarrassed</p><p>Once he said that Mal felt a range of emotions, She felt angry, jealous, sad. All of her life basically Mal saw pictures of the royal 3 and fell for Evie, Now she couldn't be with her</p><p>"Appelpie??" Uma said scoffing</p><p>"That's Dizzy our other sister" Ben said pointing to the youngest of them, Dizzy waved a little</p><p>"Im so glad we could get you guys here, we always wanted to since we were young" Evie said and Mal might as well have died right then and there. Evie's voice was so sweet and sounded like honey if honey had a sound</p><p>"Well lets introduce ourselves guys" Mal said before introducing her self</p><p>"Im Mal daughter of Queen Maleficent and King Hades and This is My brother Hadie and were wolfs" Mal said winking at Evie, making Evie blush a little</p><p>The others introduced them selves</p><p>"Well Evie wanted to room with one of the kids from the Isle so were let her pick" Ben said</p><p>Evie looked over all the kids and one kid had confidence and power she liked, one stood out from all the rest and that was...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben fights with his dad. Evie wants to room with a Wolf or Fox</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spelt wolf's wrong its Wolves as in plural and Wolf as in singular<br/>Sorry this was not long<br/>I was supposed to have this out at 8pm pst but I had to push back till now<br/>I was supposed to pose this yesterday but I had to take my dog to the doctor</p><p>Hope you like it :D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person Pov</strong>
</p><p>Evie was a princess and she was a talented student, straight A's and the cheerleading captain, She was dating Audrey. Audrey is a princess also, She is co-cheerleader and is very egotistic. While they have somethings in common Audrey is just very vain and uptight, But they do love each other. When Evie first came out gay her brother and sister were the first to accept her and her parents took a while but they came around. The kingdom and School was hard for her because they didn't accept her as much as her family did. Ben came out gay 2 years after Evie, Some people though they were to young to think that, They were 15. Ben started to think about how to tell his parents that he wanted the wolves and foxes to come over to Auradon and live there, He told his sisters that he wanted to bring them and they agreed, Ben was going down to his father's study and luckily his mom was there too.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, I have made my first proclamation as king. I want to invite the wolf kids and some fox kids over for a new chance at something new" Ben said a little nervously</p><p>His dad didn't look to happy about that but his mom looked a little proud</p><p>"WHAT, Son that is not a good idea" Adam yelled</p><p>"Why, Evie and Dizzy agree with me and I think about giving them a chance to become something other than evil wolves and foxes" Ben said trying to calm his father</p><p>"Honey, I think Ben and the girls may have a point" Belle said walking towards Adam</p><p>"Fine" Adam said sighing as he and Belle left</p><hr/><p>After the Coronation Ben went to sign papers to declare that the wolves and Foxes will come over. The list had there names but not what they looked like. While Ben was assigning dorm rooms, Evie came in and knocked</p><p>"Come in" Ben yelled</p><p>"Hey Ben" Evie said walking over to her brother's desk</p><p>"Hey Evie, What's up?" Ben asked</p><p>"Uhhh.....I just uhh..Wanted to know if I could room with one of the wolves or foxes" Evie said stuttering a little</p><p>"Sure Evie" Ben said smiling "Here look at the list and pick one"</p><p>Evie grabbed the list to look at it. She saw all the Alphas who were pared together, Room one were Harry and Uma and Room 2 were Jay and Chad Room 3 was Mal but since there were only 5 Alphas she was pared with her brother. The omegas were pared together and Room 4 was Celia and CJ and Room 5 Freddie and Harriet and Lonnie was with Ally (She volunteered to take a isle kid). She could take and Alpha or Omega but she decided not to choose yet</p><p>"No I want to see what they look like and how they are" Evie said handing the list back to Ben</p><p>"Ok that's fine" Ben said "They should be here in 3 days"</p><p>"Ok Ben, I have to go meet with Audrey for a date. Bye" Evie said walking towards the door</p><p>"Bye Evie, Tell Audrey I said hi" Ben said waving to his sister</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong> 3 Days later</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Evie's Pov</strong>
</p><p>We were watching the limo come over the hill. Once the limo was stopped the driver came out and opened the door. This girl with purple hair came out she had tattoos of the moon and a dragon on her right arm and flames and a jewel looking thing above it. She had her arms holding this boy that looked younger then her by a few years. This boy had blue hair with a white spot at the tip of his hair, He had a few tattoos also, He had a dragon and flames on his right arm and a moon on his left. Some more kids came out and once they introduced them selves Ben told them that I wanted to room with one of them. I was watching them and the way they acted amd I chose Mal because she is protective</p><p>"I choose Mal" I said looking at Mal</p><p>"Ok, But I dont want my brother to get a roommate who will hate him" Mal said with a protective voice</p><p>"Well get him someone who will- " Ben started to say before getting cut off</p><p>"Ill do it" Dizzy announced and talked for the first time since they </p><p>"Ok well that takes care of it" Ben announced "Lets get on with the tour and then we will show you your dorms"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow @gold_pizza5343yt on insta for updates and sneak peaks and chances to help me make a chapter but you don't have to of course its an option</p><p>I Luv u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Evie give Mal and her pack a tour. Evie shows Mal there dorm</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its so late, I had homework and my mom took my computer away, I fixed some mistakes on the last two chapters so if you get confused just go read the last two chapters that are fixed :) &lt;3</p><p>Have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey was a little jealous that Evie had to room with a wolf. An Alpha wolf. Audrey knows Alphas are known for being brutal and ruff and taking things they want. Audrey doesn't want that to happen to Evie because Audrey needs to be part of the royal family cause her grammy said that's how she can be known and since Ben was gay she went for Evie cause Ben and Evie are almost the same age. Audrey needs to be popular to be with Evie, Her Gammy taught her how to get Evie and it worked and Audrey was not gonna lose her to any of the wolves. Audrey will not let that happen. Audrey was snapped out of her thoughts when Ben started to talk</p><p>"So lets get on with the tour, Then dorms and then we will meet Fairy godmother" Ben said still wearing that charming smile</p><p>They started walking towards the school and walked past the statue of Adam and Ben was talking about how the statue can transform from Beast to Man and how his dad wanted it to show that anything is possible</p><p>"Does he shed much?" Mal asked cause they shed sometimes alot during winter but less during summer</p><p>"Yeah mom wont let him on the couch" Evie said chuckling a little</p><p>Mal nodded and they continued to walk and Ben explained that the school has been there for a while and blah blah blah</p><p>"So you have like magic and royalty here?" Mal questioned</p><p>"Yeah but magic hasn't been used for 20 years now and the only royalty is Me, Ben, Dizzy, Audrey, Melody, Ruby and Aziz and our parents and aalong with others who dont have kids" Evie explained</p><p>"Cool" Hadie said for the first time since the got out of the limo</p><p>"Evie is gonna show you your dorms and then after you guys get settled in we will go meet Fairy Godmother" Ben said and walked off to go talk to his parents</p><p>"Ok, So I have a list for you guys, We don't usually have boys and girls in the same room but we made an expectation for you guys, <span>Room one is Harry and Uma, Room 2 is Jay and Chad, Room 3 was Mal but since she is rooming with me we will move another set there. So Room 3 now has Celia and CJ and Room 4 is Freddie and Harriet, Lonnie is rooming with one of my friends Ally, She along with others cant wait to meet you guys and then Hadie with Dizzy" Evie said smiling "Now Follow me and ill bring you guys to your room"</span></p><p>
  <span>They started to walk down the halls and up some stares, They finally got to room 1 and Evie told them that there was things that they need for school along with other personal things for them in each room, So Harry and Uma went to go settle in. Then they got to room 2 for Jay and Chad, Room 3 for Celia and CJ, CJ was upset that she couldn't room with Chad but Evie made it clear that they didn't want Alphas and Omegas pared together. Then room 4 and they dropped off Freddie and Harrier. After they dropped everyone at there dorms they walked up more stares and Evie knocked on Ally's door. Ally opened and Evie told her that the isle kids were here and her new roommate was here. She dropped Lonnie of then Dizzy took Hadie to there room. But before Hadie left Mal took him aside and told him that if he needs her to somehow signal her and she will come running, Mal didn't want her little brother hurt. Mal and Evie walked down the hall more and Evie then opened the door and Mal realized that she was rooming with Evie, Like sure she heard her but didn't actually come to her till they were standing in Evie's room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you like it?" Evie asked snapping Mal out of her thoughts</span>
</p><p><span>"Ummm...Yeah, Its cool" Mal said a little nervous that she was not only alone but standing in front of Evie <strong>ALONE</strong></span>. Keyword Alone</p><p>"So Im going to leave you for a bit just you know do whatever and ill be back in a few hours to come get you and the rest so we can go talk to fairy godmother for classes and whatnot" Evie explained walking out the door</p><p>"Ok...Sure" Mal said as Evie closed the door and left. Mal then looked at the room and saw a bag of stuff for her and a backpack with school supplies</p><p>'<em>What the fuck am I supposed to do now' </em>Mal thought as she looked at the bed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Yes there are songs and yes they will be at random moments just like in the DCOMS, They will be at the spur of the moment. So they will literally be talking then all of a sudden there singing :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aurthors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, Don't be mad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ok, So im putting this fic on hold because its gonna take me a lot of research and I still don't know where im gonna take this fic too</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I have ideas but I need to set a whole timeline</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So I will have another fic out called Two Worlds Colide that will replace TPTW for now until I figure out where im taking this to</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Author &lt;3</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ill try to keep a good updating schedule but schools a bitch and im starting to look into colleges cause in 2 years Ill be graduating High School, But yeah I hope you liked it</p><p>They dress like the wolf from zombies 2 but they were leather instead of fur but other than that they look the same</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>